Del otro lado, en la distancia
by VANGeL Jazz
Summary: Y ella puede molestarse, él puede frustrarse, pero realmente no se puede hacer muho si la pantalla de la computadora y mil metros son los que los separan.  S S


**Chat love**

Ella POV

No es como que no hubiera mucho que hacer. ¡Vaya que tenia ocupaciones! Había una pila de tareas y ensayos guardados en el ordenador, esperando ser terminados; también había una torre compuesta de blusas y pantalones, acomodados de forma desorganizada sobre un bote de ropa sucia, esperando ser lavados para el fin de semana, para posteriormente ser planchados y acomodados.

Tal vez su madre también necesitaba algo de ella, o no estaría gritándole escaleras abajo su nombre con tanta urgencia.

Pero nada importaba más en ese momento que prender el computador, sentarse y entrar en sesión…solo para encontrarlo.

Era viernes por la tarde, lo más probable es que él no se encontrara, que saliera con sus amigos a algún lado. Sakura sabia que así seria, pero al mismo tiempo se negaba a aceptarlo por completo. Porque, es decir, también ella tenía una vida y amigos, y sin embargo estaba sentada, peleando con la maldita red inalámbrica que no la deja conectarse al Messenger.

¿Y si no estaba?

¿Qué pasaría si él no se encontraba en línea? Podía esperarlo, pero ¿y si no se conectaba? Iba a perder toda una tarde de viernes, sentada en la computadora sin que el llegara. Aun podía marcarle a Rika y las chicas para alcanzarlas en el café, pero ahí estaba el piquetito de que si ella se iba, él podría llegar, y no hablarían ese día.

-Estás loca, Sakura.

Se dijo así misma, mientras se revolvía el cabello y gemía de frustración. Porque más allá de la loquera, se estaba volviendo algo tan cotidiano, tan natural…y eso estaba mal; estaba fuera de control.

Sakura sabía que debía encontrárselo en sus contactos como alguien casual, y hablar con él sobre temas por los cuales se conocieron en el foro de películas, comentar porque actor sería mejor en esta u en otra, por como el guión fue pésimo. Pero ya no era así, no desde hace seis meses. Hablaban de problemas familiares, de con quienes salían, de que estaban enfermos…de cualquier cosa importante pasara en el día, o en ellos mismos.

El Messenger por fin entro: -·=»‡«=·-§ðKµRð-·=»‡«=·-Twilight el domingo, no lo olviden, estaba en línea.

Aun tenía tiempo de desconectarse, tomar su bolsa y salir hacia donde la gente que pudiera tocar, escuchar reír y abrazar la estaban esperando. Todo consistía en no buscarlo en la lista de contactos, de no hablarle, y acabaría con esto. Pero no considero que él pudiera hablarle…

**(`×[§yaoraN]×´) dice:**

_¿Aun no has ido a verla? Ya te imaginaba histérica de la emoción._

Y es ahí cuando la poca certeza de que se esta haciendo daño se esfuma.

**-·=»‡«=·-§ðKµRð-·=»‡«=·-Twilight el domingo, no lo olviden dice:**

_Hoe, he estado ocupada. Además que mis amigos no quisieron ir a verla al estreno. Lo que me recuerdo, ¿siempre si iras?_

**(`×[§yaoraN]×´) dice:**

_Me obligaste a leer el libro para que viera la película en todo sentido critico ¬¬, creo que debo verla ahora quiera o no._

**-·=»‡«=·-§ðKµRð-·=»‡«=·-Twilight el domingo, no lo olviden dice:**

_¡Si! Conseguí que leyeras y dijeras que si. Estoy segura que ni tu querida Yume pudo haberlo conseguido._

Tan pronto como dio _enter _al mensaje se mordió la lengua. Había sido tan imprudente y tonta al mencionar a la chica con la que Syaoran empezaba a frecuentar hace un mes. Empezó a teclear sin oprimir las teclas, ansiosa de que Syaoran le respondiera, pero el demoraba, y eso la ponía peor. ¿Se habría enojado con ella?

**(`×[§yaoraN]×´) dice:**

_No, no pudo. Pero por lo mismo, tú iras a ver el próximo filme de terror, solo así estaremos a mano._

Y sonrío tontamente, aliviada que una vez más solo se estuviera adelantando a los hechos.

**-·=»‡«=·-§ðKµRð-·=»‡«=·-Twilight el domingo, no lo olviden dice:**

_De acuerdo, pero no ire sola. Eso no vendrá en el trato._

**(`×[§yaoraN]×´) dice:**

_¿Iras con Tetsu?_

**-·=»‡«=·-§ðKµRð-·=»‡«=·-Twilight el domingo, no lo olviden dice:**

_Probablemente…_

Ahora era un silencio de los dos. Sakura sabía a que se debía esa pregunta, y tenía cierto temor, y mucha vergüenza por ellos. Mientras se enrollaba un mechón de cabello entre los dedos, aluciándolo y jugando distraídamente con las puntas, pudo ver como Syaoran escribía y borraba lo que iba a decir, sin decidirse que poner, eso le indicaba que su respuesta se iba a tardar más que esos diez minutos que en los que el trataba de poner algo decente.

**(`×[§yaoraN]×´) dice:**

_¿Cómo van las cosas con él? Supongo que deben ser muy buenas._

**-·=»‡«=·-§ðKµRð-·=»‡«=·-Twilight el domingo, no lo olviden dice:**

_¿Por qué lo dices?_

**(`×[§yaoraN]×´) dice:**

_Porque no creo que se tarde en pedirte ser su novia. Como chico, te digo que de esta semana no pasa._

Sintió como la sangre le hervía por el cuello, picándome en las manos, con los ojos nublado de coraje.

**-·=»‡«=·-§ðKµRð-·=»‡«=·-Twilight el domingo, no lo olviden dice:**

_¿Eso harás con Yume-chan?_

**(`×[§yaoraN]×´) dice:**

_Sabes que con ella es diferente…_

**-·=»‡«=·-§ðKµRð-·=»‡«=·-Twilight el domingo, no lo olviden dice:**

_Ah, cierto. Tú eres quien debe responderle. De esta semana no puedo pasar._

**(`×[§yaoraN]×´) dice:**

_Noto cierta hostilidad…._

**-·=»‡«=·-§ðKµRð-·=»‡«=·-Twilight el domingo, no lo olviden dice:**

_¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que Tetsu ya me pidió ser su novia esta tarde? Y en la película de Twilight, ¿qué si el me compró ya los boletos?_

Y Syaoran no contestaba, provocando que Sakura quisiera aventar la computadora por la ventana, e ir hasta dende él estuviera y sacarle la respuesta a golpes.

**-·=»‡«=·-§ðKµRð-·=»‡«=·-Twilight el domingo, no lo olviden dice:**

_¿Qué si le diré que si justo antes de empezar la película, Syaoran?_

Ella sabía que estaba mal lo que le estaba diciendo, que lo presionaba ¡Pero estaba tan enojada de su situación! Quería que, "_por una maldita vez, Syaoran"_, le dijera algo que la hiciera sentir especial.

No pedía un "te amo", eso era demasiado. Tampoco un "te quiero"… Tal vez necesitaba una frase trillada como "_Me dan celos, porque me gustas mucho_" ¿Eso era mucho pedirle? Sabía que no es como que fueran muy comunicativos respecto a sus sentimientos mutuos por común acuerdo… Pero ¡al diablo!

Aunque no sabía muy para que quería que le dijera eso. Ellos no iban a ser una pareja. ¿O tenía esa esperanza? Lo normal sería salir con Tetsu y enamorarse…

Pero Tetsu no era fanático de las películas, no leía libros y no tenía el cabello castaño; si no lo contrario, era un negro azabache y los deportes eran su habilidad. No era un mal chico, ni un imbécil en la escuela… Solo que no era lo que ella buscaba.

Y con todo, Tetsu era más real, cálido y alcanzable… Alguien con quien estar.

Y Syaoran seguía escribiendo y borrando lo que iba a poner.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Syaoran no era una persona del todo sociable, ni tenía la incontable lista de amigos como su _cyber_ amiga. Tampoco es que fuera el chico rechazado del salón, ni el _geek_ de la esquinita. Es solo un muchacho sencillo, de carácter serio y de poco habla. Prefiere un grupo discreto de amigos con los cuales disfrutar charlas amenas y con sentido…o sin sentido, según estén los ánimos.

Tampoco es inmune de las, y para las, chicas. Él esta consiente que no es alguien desagradable para las chicas,

Y es definitivo que no prefiere un libro a una película. Aunque cuando la película es basada en un libro lo lee, porque como buen cinéfilo quiere un ángulo de todo, y le gusta comprobar si la película vale la pena de lo que puede el libro llegar a ser.

Esas fueron de las primeras cosas que discutió con _Pinku Saku, _su nueva amiga del foro de películas con la que intercambio mails porque les cerraron el topic por sobrecarga de mensajes… y es que ya empezaban a reírse y hacer el famoso _spam _porque ya no era de la película.

_Pinku Saku_ discutía con _XiaWolf _sobre la adaptación de una película de acción. Ella defendía que el dialogo no le llegaba a los talones y la trama era tan distinta que era un asco. Él, defendía que los efectos eran mejores, los personajes más vistosos y un buen escenario.

De ahí siguieron hablando hasta que se volvieron solamente Sakura y Syaoran al diario. Se sabían sus vidas, sus horarios en la universidades y demás datos (como que en la familia de Sakura casi todos eran artistas, su mamá modelo, su hermano músico y una tal prima Tomoyo diseñadora de modas; por parte de Syaoran toda su familia era dueña de una empresa grande e importante). Se contaban cada detalle de su vida diaria, como si fueran dos personas que se conocieron en persona y no en un foro.

Hablaban como amigos de toda la vida.

Hasta que Syaoran entro en pánico.

No hablar con Sakura en dos días (e incluso unas vacaciones intervinieron) era entrar en un estado depresivo. Si bien hablaba con las personas y se reía, se sentía algo incompleto. Como si la ultima carcajada del día, la ultima discusión o un el simple "¡Hola!" y "¡Dulces sueños!" faltaran.

Ella, aquella niña tras la pantalla, era la que él quería. Lo supo desde ese día que le dijo que se iría a casa de su abuelo en el campo y no podría conectarse.

Fue estresante y todos sus amigos se dieron cuenta que Syaoran estaba enamorado por alguien. Más él nunca dijo de quien cuando se le pregunto…

¿Cómo amar a alguien que no conocías más que su forma de escribir?

Lo único bueno es que a menos que le diera un ataque de escritor maniático, Sakura jamás se enteraría. Lo tomaría por loco.

Y no tan alejado de su situación, Sakura estaba como loca en la casita de campo de su abuelo. Aunque estuviera con su prima Tomoyo y su hermano jugando en el rio, saliendo en bicicleta y demás actividades, se sintió como loca obsesiva del internet como nunca en su vida.

Quería irse. Por primera vez en su vida sentía como el computador le hacía falta.

Los vicios se habían vuelto necesarios. No sabía que le pasaba y que el celular no tuviera ni señal para mandarle a Syaoran un mensaje sobre la película de antaño que veía con su abuelo se le hacia deprimente.

"_-Creo que estas enamorada_-comentó Tomoyo, mientras Sakura se sacaba la cuchara de la garganta de la impresión-._ Es que estas un poco gruñona y no tienes ganas de nada… ¿Dejaste a tu novio toda esta semana, verdad? Te comprendo, hice lo mismo…"_

¿Y cómo discutir contra ese argumento? No es como si ella misma no lo sospechara. Solo no se lo decía en voz alta ni en su cabeza. Solo una corazonada…

Sakura sintió ganas de llorar de pura frustración. Era muy frustrante que el chico que te llamaba la atención y con el cual quisieras hablar siempre y, ¿por qué no? , tocar, no estuviera a su lado, ni esperándola cuando ella volviera a su casa, ni salir después de clases, tomarse de las manos…. El primer beso.

La chica se hizo bolita en la cama y se tragó junto con su prima dos botes de helado viendo una serie americana.

**(`×[§yaoraN]×´) dice:**

_¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones?_

No sabía que podía sentirse nerviosa y ponerse roja frente al computador. Se preguntó que le dirían sus amigas o sus padres si se enteraban de su enamoramiento con alguien que no conocía.

**-·=»‡«=·-§ðKµRð-·=»‡«=·- My sexy Boo, yeah! dice:**

_=w= Bonitas~ el abuelo tiene un montón de películas viejas de todo el mundo. Tiene hasta de México =O_

_¿Sabías de un Pedro Infante?_

**(`×[§yaoraN]×´) dice:**

_Eh, bueno, no… Te recuerdo soy un chico de acción. Las películas de antaño no son mi fuerte._

**-·=»‡«=·-§ðKµRð-·=»‡«=·M sexy Boo, yeah! dice:**

_Había pistolas…e.e_

**(`×[§yaoraN]×´) dice:**

_Y en Toy Story Buzz tenía un laser ¬¬_

Syaoran se sentía completo cuando hablaba con ella. Sakura lograba hacer que se interesase por un artista del cual no entendía su idioma, que había fallecido hace más de cincuenta años y estuviera buscándola por internet…

Ella era, como dicen en las películas cursis que lo obligan a ver, puro amor. La chica perfecta… ¿Su media naranja?

Se pegó contra el teclado ante sus pensamientos cursis, sin sentido…y sin esperanzas.

**-·=»‡«=·-§ðKµRð-·=»‡«=·Bring me to life dice:**

_Si yo estuviera haya ¿serías mi amigo?_

**(`×[§yaoraN]×´) dice:**

_Por supuesto, no veo el porqué no seríamos amigos._

**-·=»‡«=·-§ðKµRð-·=»‡«=·Brig me to life dice:**

_Si yo estuviera haya ..._

**-·=»‡«=·-§ðKµRð-·=»‡«=·Bring me to life dice:**

_Si viviéramos en la misma ciudad… ¿Seríamos nada más amigos?_

Syaoran se imaginaba de todo: desde que le iba a contar que se había peleado con su nueva amiga Amu-chan, hasta que se empezaba a sentirse sola. Jamás se imagino que le hablara de un tema como ese…

Porque para empezar debía ser el chico (claro que él era muy lento y jamás lo haría por miedo a la humillación, así fuera en internet). Y para finalizar, porque lo último que se le pasa a uno por la mente es que tus sentimientos sean correspondidos del otro lado del computador.

Así haya mil foros de discusión donde dicen que el amor por chat es lo mejor y que han conocido a su esposo por medio de ese modo.

Él no estaba preparado para eso.

**(`×[§yaoraN]×´) dice:**

_No se… Todo puede pasar, Sakura. ¿No crees?_

**-·=»‡«=·-§ðKµRð-·=»‡«=·Bring me to life dice:**

_Sip, lo creo… Por eso mismo te pregunto. Porque las cosas pasan…_

**-·=»‡«=·-§ðKµRð-·=»‡«=·Bring me to life dice:**

_Creo que estoy loca…_

**(`×[§yaoraN]×´) dice:**

_No… No lo estas. Las cosas si pasan por algo. Y tú me lo estás diciendo pues porque, si, pasa algo._

Y ambos se quedaron sin hablarse durante diez minutos. Cada uno por su lado, detrás de esa pantalla compuesta de códigos, cables y cosas tecnológicas que Sakura no conoce y Syaoran quiere romper porque le da curiosidad, estaban rojos porque ambos se habían declarado en un extraño modo que solo ellos podrían identificar.

**-·=»‡«=·-§ðKµRð-·=»‡«=·Bring me to life dice:**

_Pero… Yo no estoy haya ¿verdad?_

**(`×[§yaoraN]×´) dice:**

_Jamás podría buscarte después de clases o salir. Realmente las cosas no se pueden dar así._

**-·=»‡«=·-§ðKµRð-·=»‡«=·Bring me to life dice:**

_Lo se… Solo, supongo, quería saber si yo estaba loca._

**(`×[§yaoraN]×´) dice:**

_Lo estamos. Juntos… _

Sakura tenía una sonrisa de idiota ante esa sencilla frase.

**(`×[§yaoraN]×´) dice:**

_¿No dejaremos de ser amigos, verdad? Se que podemos…._

**-·=»‡«=·-§ðKµRð-·=»‡«=·Bring me to life dice:**

_¡No te vas a librar de que leas toda la saga de Twilight!_

Y aunque sabían que no eran sentimientos de amistad solamente los que se tenían, continuaron hablándose, riéndose… Comentando sobre el nuevo chico que llego al instituto el semestre pasado y al parecer tenía intenciones con Sakura.

Intenciones que tuvo que aclararle a ella después que el chico le regalara un _Kisses_ durante el almuerzo.

Como también Syaoran le comento que una chica lo perseguía por el instituto llamándole _oppa_ (siendo la primera que lo hacía desde que vivía en Corea).

Sobra decir que a ninguno le gustaba el pretendiente del otro, pero ¿qué podían hacer? Las cosas así eran….

Sakura era una chica de 16 años que vivía en Tokio y si no sabía ni que ponerse los domingos para salir, ni que iba a comer cuando llegara a casa, menos sabría sobre cómo llevar una relación a distancia.

Syaoran era un chico chino, nacido en Japón, que por el trabajo de sus padres se movía constantemente y desde hace dos años término en Corea del sur, teniendo en su credencial de estudiante que ahora tenía diecisiete años. Sería una suerte si terminaba la preparatoria en un mismo lugar y no lo mandaran a Tailandia. Y ahora tendría que estudiar tailandés.

Que sea un chico listo no lo hacía genio en los idiomas.

**-·=»‡«=·-§ðKµRð-·=»‡«=· Nakatsu-kun es amor dice:**

_¡Me niego a ver cualquier película de Saw ;O;!_

**(`×[§yaoraN]×´) dice:**

_¡Yo vi Encantada por ti, se justa! Ò.Ó_

Pero por el momento, no se preocuparían por esas cosas. Tener alguien así, aunque sea en distancia, era suficiente...por el momento.

* * *

><p><strong>Reportándose<strong>**:**

Esta historia debe tener más de un año guardada en mis archivos, pero no se realmente cuando. Creo es la primera vez que escribo algo tan basado en mi una parte tan grande de mi vida...Y como esta historia, esa parte de mi también esta inconclusa.

Espero la disfruten porque si bien siempre escribo todas mis historias con mucho cariño, esta lo esta aun más. Esta tiene mis sentimientos ^^

Me pregunto...¿La llegarás a leer? Si lo estás haciendo, te extraño mucho. No sabes cuanto~


End file.
